Pétalos al viento
by Pipesper
Summary: Pétalos que caen y se pierden en el viento. Uno, dos, tres, todos contando una de las pequeñas historias que les toca cargar. [Colección de Drabbles/Viñetas para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8] [Mimi/ Yamato, Mimi]
1. Un pétalo frío y caliente

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, lamentablemente(?)._

 _ **Imagen** : 93. Chica caminando descalza de noche. Propuesta por Crystalina M_

 ** _Pareja:_** _Rika/Ruki x Henry/Jenrya_

¡Mi primera participación en el foro "Proyecto 1-8" y con una de mis parejas favoritas desde que terminé la serie! Usé los nombres que les dieron en el doblaje latino porque me acostumbré a ellos xD Y eso, será una serie de drabbles de diversa temática que saldrán de vez en cuando, supongo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Un pétalo _frío y caliente_.

* * *

Quizás, y solo quizás, Rika se había excedido un poco con su consumo de alcohol en aquella fiesta.

¿Pero qué fiesta? Vagos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, pero no era suficiente. ¿Con quién había estado? Suponía que con sus amigos de siempre, pero no estaba segura. ¿Había hecho algo vergonzoso? Esperaba que no, rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que no hubiese pasado nada. Por el momento, lo único que tenía claro es que la sensación del pavimento bajo sus pies, sin esos incómodos tacones que le habían hecho la noche imposible, era la más increíble del mundo. La soledad de una noche sin luna, la ausencia de los autos que impidiesen vivir ese momento sin molestias, el lento andar con el que pretendía llegar a su casa antes de que alguien se preocupara, pequeñas cosas que podía disfrutar estando fuera de esa ruidosa y acalorada fiesta, y con unos cuantos grados de alcohol rondando por su sangre.

Pero hacía frío, el pavimento bajo sus pies estaba helado. ¡Qué importaba! Era divertido.

—Rika.

Así se llamaba, pero ¿quién pronunciaba su nombre?

—Rika, detente.

¿No mencionó antes que era divertido? ¿Quién quería quitarle eso? Los pasos que habían estado detrás de ella, incluso antes de que saliera de la fiesta, comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos.

—Rika, pescarás un resfriado. Estamos en pleno invierno.

Ah, claro. La voz de la razón, su querido amigo, si es que podía seguir diciéndole así, Henry. Así que, como era la voz de la razón, ella le hizo caso y detuvo su marcha, pero permaneció de espaldas a él.

—Bien, ahora te llevaré a casa, pero no te quejes de mis métodos.

A casa, la pelirroja no quería ir a casa. Prefería seguir disfrutando de la libertad que caminar sin tacones por el piso le concedía; prefería tenerlo a él lejos, pero a la vez cerca, como frío y luego caliente. Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios ante esa última idea, mas desapareció en cuanto un par de brazos se apoderaron de su cuerpo en un movimiento tan rápido que apenas pudo pestañear para sacarse la confusión. Henry la alzó en el aire, haciendo uso de la fuerza que había adquirido con los años, sosteniendo con un brazo las piernas de la chica y con el otro su cintura, y comenzó a moverse. Rika consideró sus opciones: la primera era comenzar a hacer un escándalo hasta que el peliazul terminara aburrido y la bajara; la segunda era quedarse tranquila, dejar que el alcohol en su sangre le hiciera dormir y que el frío en sus pies dejara de importarle.

La segunda sonaba mejor, estaba realmente cansada.

.

Cuando Henry notó la respiración tranquila y regular colándose por su cuello, no tuvo motivo para dudar que Rika ya estaba dormida. Lástima, la conversación sobre la extraña situación en la fiesta, y el beso que siguió a esa situación, tendría que esperar.

* * *

 **Nota final:** No sé si fue lo mejor del mundo, pero me gustó mucho. Es mi primer historia de Digimon, eso me emociona ;-;

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido~

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Un pétalo solitario

_**Imagen** : 28. Chica en tren. Propuesta por patriot117_

 ** _Personajes:_** _Rika/Ruki y los Tamers._

* * *

Un pétalo _solitario_

* * *

" _Primero escuchó a Takato en medio de un juego de cartas con Hirokazu y Kenta. Como siempre, estaban peleando, y por algo que ellos consideraban ‹‹de vida o muerte››._

— _Entonces lanzaré…_

— _¡No puedes! — Interrumpió Hirokazu a punto de lanzar sus cartas al aire—. No esa carta, Takato. En serio, creí que habías aprendido._

— _Entonces él podría…_

— _¡Oh, ni siquiera lo menciones, Kenta! Todo menos eso. Si vas a ayudarlo, hazlo bien._

— _Pero ni si quiera sabías lo que él iba a…_

 _Luego, cuando la pelea estaba en el tope y las cartas casi todas sobre la mesa, la risa de Juri bailó en el aire._

— _Son unos niños tan infantiles— y volvió a reír, como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo—. Deberían dejar ese tonto juego._

— _Pero, ¿qué dices, Juri? Este ‹‹tonto juego›› nos llevó muy lejos— murmuró Takato sonriente, quizás por la presencia de la niña._

— _Por eso mismo, las batallas reales son más emocionantes, al menos la mayoría._

 _Y de pronto surgió la voz de Henry, dulce y tranquila, para unirse a la conversación. Observaba a los demás niños con aire desaprobatorio._

— _Tú lo dijiste, Juri, en su mayoría. Son emocionantes, pero peligrosas._

— _No sigas con eso, Henry — Takató dejó las cartas de lado con un suspiro, había perdido, por ponerle más atención a la conversación._

— _Solo digo la verdad— se defendió el aludido. —Quieren acaso que les recuerde…_

 _Y, aunque no lo vio en un principio, Ryo apareció a un lado de Henry, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda que tenían la intención de ser amistosas, aunque en realidad no lo eran._

— _No, no queremos— con su sonrisa socarrona los observó a todos—. Estuvimos ahí, ¿no es así?_

 _Estaba hablándoles a sus amigos, pero al final la mirada del rey digimon acabó sobre ella. Rika profirió un suspiro y asintió sin darle mucha importancia, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, para dormir una pequeña siesta mientras los demás jugaban y charlaban."_

Cuando decidió que ya era tiempo de acabar la siesta, abrió los ojos y descubrió que todo el escenario había cambiado. Ya no estaba en el parque en una fresca tarde de verano, ya no vio más a sus amigos riendo y molestándose entre sí, ya no sintió la calidez que no solo era transmitida por los rayos del sol. Rika solo estaba en un vagón de tren vacío, deseando que el sueño anterior no hubiese acabado, porque en ese instante sentía como si le hubiesen quitado algo.

‹‹Tanto tiempo aprendiendo a lidiar con la soledad››, pensó la niña con la vista perdida en la ventana ‹‹para un día conocer a un cierto grupo de personas que me hicieran sentirla aún más fuerte cuando la tenía en frente››.

—Ya llegamos, Rika **—** no la oyó llegar, pero claramente agradeció que Renamon estuviera allí—. ¿Estás lista?

Quizás la soledad estaba bien hasta algún punto, el ser humano necesita tiempo para sí mismo, pero la compañía de aquel a quién puedes llamar amigo es mucho mejor. Siempre tendría a Renamon a su lado, a su familia y a sus amigos, esos que la esperaban en la estación del tren para una nueva reunión.

—Claro, vamos.

* * *

 **Nota final** : Asdfsdf Batallé mucho con el final hasta que salió esto, eso me demoró bastante xD

Y sí, tengo cierta obsesión con los tamers y en especial con Rika que aún no supero, so... eso, pronto me animaré para un próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios(?)

Adiós~


	3. Un pétalo con un reencuentro

_**Imagen** : 88. Taichi y Agumon en Tri. Propuesta por Leiram_

 ** _Personajes_** _: Taichi y Agumon._

* * *

Un pétalo con _un reencuentro_

* * *

— _Taichi, Taichi… ¡Tai!_

Lamentablemente, ese sueño se había hecho más común de lo que hubiese deseado. Siempre oía la misma voz repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, siempre encontraba la misma imagen: un prado verde, cuya tranquilidad solo era interrumpida por la suave brisa de verano, un poco más allá, podía apreciar los últimos rayos del sol reflejados en las cristalinas aguas del río y ahí, en medio todo aquel paisaje que parecía sacado de una pintura o de una emotiva escena de película, estaba Agumon. Su querido amigo y compañero digimon le hacía señas desde el otro extremo del prado y lo llamaba con la emoción propia del reencuentro impresa en su voz. En el sueño no pasaba mucho hasta que Taichi se levantaba e iba a buscarlo. Mas ese encuentro nunca llegaba. Porque por muy rápido que ambos corriera o por más cerca que estuvieran, nunca lograba alcanzarlo.

Taichi odiaba esa clase de sueños. La desesperación de no poder alcanzar eso que tanto deseas.

Esta vez no fue la excepción. Taichi despertó cuando escuchó el llamado y, como otras veces, miró a su alrededor para encontrar nada más que el paisaje que veía en sus sueños. No era raro encontrarlo, tampoco, usualmente pasaba por ese lugar cuando quería recordar a Agumon, aunque terminaba abriendo aún más la herida que llenando ese vacío en su pecho. Él suspiró y comenzó a estirarse en el pasto, de una u otra manera terminó quedándose dormido mientras esperaba a Yamato. O Sora. No lo recordaba bien. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, fuera quién fuera, aún no estaba allí.

—Taichi. Despierta, Taichi.

Era demasiado rápido como para entrar en el sueño nuevamente, sin embargo, seguía escuchando la voz de Agumon. No, no se dejaría engañar otra vez.

—¡No me ignores!— quizás ni siquiera había dejado de soñar. Debía ser eso, pero…

Algo, de gran peso debía admitir, cayó directamente en su estómago y lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos. Eso _no_ era parte del sueño. Taichi abrió los ojos y lo que por instantes pareció una gran sombra acechándolo desde arriba, terminó convirtiéndose en la figura de Agumon.

—¿Pero qué…?— quería tallarse los ojos para asegurarse de que aquello era real, pero con el peso de su amigo ya era suficiente—. ¿En serio esto no es…? ¡Agumon!

—¡Taichi, Taichi! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

De alguna manera, él quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. —Yo… yo también te extrañé, no sabes cuánto, yo…

—No hay mucho tiempo, pero eso, ah…— desde su posición pudo ver la sonrisa de Agumon, quizás también se sentía como él.

—No importa, incluso si tenemos un minuto— Taichi negó con la cabeza—, debemos aprovecharlo al máximo...pero, ¿podrías…?

Agumon pareció avergonzado al notar la situación en la que estaba quedando su amigo por su causa, este último sentía que su cara se estaba volviendo azul, y con un ágil salto se quitó de encima y dejó a Taichi respirar. El digimon sonrió a su lado y, en cuanto el chico pudo incorporarse, le devolvió la sonrisa; es más, acabó con la poca distancia que los separaba y simplemente lo abrazó. Con todas su fuerzas, con todo su cariño, con todas esas cosas que no podía nombrar y que no podía darle en el sueño.

—Taichi… no respiro.

—Solo un poco más.

* * *

 **Nota final** : La verdad es que pensé en ponerle un final triste sdfsdf Pero no, no quería ser tan mala, aunque...(?)

No sé si quedó bien, creo que le faltó más sentimentalismo, pero no lo pude sacar(?) :c

Bueno, eso, espero que les guste, no olviden comentar. _Now(?)_

Gracias por leer y comentar _;-;_

¡Adiós!


	4. Un pétalo volador

_**Imagen:** 12\. Bicicleta y pájaro azul. Propuesta por Japiera_

 _ **Personaje:** Izumi/Zoe_

* * *

Un pétalo _v_ _olador_

* * *

" _Una vez que hayas probado el vuelo siempre caminarás por la Tierra con la vista en el Cielo…"_

Desde que volvió del mundo digital, Izumi desarrolló un extraño sentimiento de amor/odio por las aves. Podría decirse que la mayor parte de ese sentimiento empezaba y terminaba por la envidia que les tenía a aquellos animales. Eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran cuando lo desearan, tenían esa interesante y bella gracias que no se perdía, incluso cuando se convertían en uno más entre los animales terrestres, y, por sobre todo, podían volar sin ninguna preocupación por los cielos. Eso último era lo que más le molestaba. Mientras tanto ella tenía que conformarse con tener los pies pegados en la tierra, vivir una vida mundana y aburrida, e intentar reemplazar esa adrenalina que volar con tus propias alas te ofrece, con la de la velocidad y el viento en tu rostro mientras montas una bicicleta. Y sí, lo sabía, en teoría no era la propia Izumi la que volaba, no eran _sus_ _alas_ las que surcaban los vientos, le pertenecían a Kazemon, pero al fin y al cabo ambas terminaban siendo una y compartiendo mucho más que un cuerpo: sensaciones. Y la de volar era la mejor.

Izumi detuvo la bicicleta en medio del parque para mirar al cielo. No había nubes, el clima era agradable y una suave brisa de primavera lograba agitar sus dorados cabellos. Un día perfecto. Cada vez que podía, a veces también sin darse cuenta, se detenía a mirar al cielo. Siempre imaginaba cómo sería volar en ese lugar con unas alas hechas solo para ella y, luego de un rato, desechaba la idea por lo loca que sonaba. ¡Un humano no puede volar como un ave! Le habrían dicho. Por lo menos no en ese mundo. Pero después lo pensaba bien y la idea, por más demente que sonara, era su único consuelo. No perdía las esperanzas, sabía que algún día estaría de nuevo en los cielos, con o sin su espíritu digimon.

—¡Eso es! Mientras, volaré con la bicicleta, así que cuidado mundo.

Le sonrió al cielo; ese que por el momento estaba invadido por una bandada de pájaros azules.

‹‹Espérenme— susurró Izumi en su cabeza—. No tardaré mucho en volver, volaremos juntos muy pronto.››

Entonces volvió a pedalear, volvió a sentir el viento contra su cara, volvió a sentirse libre.

"… _porque ya has estado allí y allí siempre desearás volver."_

* * *

 **Nota:** Es el primero que escribo de una sola vez, lo que es como un record xD

Bueno, gracias por leer (Yo sé que lo hacen(?))

Espero que les guste *-* ¡Adiós!


	5. Un pétalo y una melodía

_**Imagen:** 102\. Taiorato dormidos y bajo. Propuesta por ChemicalFairy_

 _ **Personajes:** Yamato, Taichi, Sora._

* * *

Un pétalo y _una melodía_

* * *

Su dedo resbaló entre las cuerdas hasta llegar a la nota más grave, donde se mantuvo tocándola por un buen rato, incluso sin darse cuenta de lo que aquello producía en el ambiente. Parecía como si alguien hubiese muerto, una marcha mortuoria con una monótona y triste nota que se repetía una y otra vez. Pero todos estaban vivos, porque dormido no significaba muerto, solo cansado. Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro y le ordenó a sus dedos detenerse, quizás si tocaba algo un poco más animado él se sentiría de la misma manera, pero si la imagen que tenía por delante no cambiaba, lo veía muy poco posible. Taichi, Sora y él estaban en la parte trasera de un autobús, donde podían sentarse cómodamente los tres sin tener que dejar a uno aislado, aunque era precisamente como se sentía el rubio en ese instante. Los primeros dos estaban profundamente dormidos, resultado de un largo día que incluyó un concierto, un improvisado partido de fútbol y una larga espera en la parada de buses, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba a Yamato, lo que no le gustaba era el cómo ambos estaban durmiendo: en el hombro del otro.

Yamato volvió la vista al bajo, que descansaba sobre sus piernas, deseoso de obtener toda la atención. Al parecer, solo estaban ellos dos. Sonrió, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, que patético se habría de ver ante los ojos de los curiosos: al lado de una pareja durmiente y bien acurrucada, mientras él sostenía un instrumento que parecía ser su único alivio a la soledad. En parte era así, pero no se sentía, ni era, patético, de eso estaba seguro. Claro que le hubiese encantado cambiar de lugar con Taichi, y que Sora recargara la cabeza en su hombro, pero esa simplemente no había sido su oportunidad. Tendría otras oportunidades, quizás no, qué sabía, hasta lo que haría al día siguiente era un misterio. Yamato tocó una tranquila melodía antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar su cabeza caer sobre el otro hombro de su amiga, después de todo, ella estaba en el medio y tenía espacio para un chico más. Al menos por el momento, y esa última vez, no se refería a una siesta en un hombro ajeno. Pero aquello era demasiado molesto y complejo como para prestarle atención. Él también estaba cansado, así que se dejó llevar por las redes del sueño y durmió tranquilamente.

* * *

.

 **Nota:** ¿Sorato? ¿Taiora? No sé, lo que quede a su interpretación(?) Creo que necesito comenzar a escribir más de Adventure y como tiene tantos personajes y parejas, no sé por donde comenzar, así que iré lentamente xD

Espero que les guste esta cosa rara, comenten y lo que quieran. Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios :'c

Pd: No sé muy bien con que frecuencia subiré los capítulos, pero siempre habrá alguno.

Adiós, ¡saludos!


	6. Un pétalo de medianoche

_**Imagen:** 94\. Reloj de bolsillo. Propuesta por Crystalina M._

 _2\. Anciano vendiendo caramelos. Propuesta por HikariCaelum_

 _ **Personajes:** Mimi_

* * *

Un pétalo de _medianoche_

* * *

—Le aseguro, señorita, que si compra ese reloj algo bueno sucederá a la medianoche.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba palabras como esas. Mimi estaba acostumbrada a "su piel se verá mucho más brillante con esta crema", "todos los chicos la seguirán luego de usar este perfume", "este es un amuleto de la buena suerte muy efectivo" y bla, bla, bla, toda esa clase de palabrería que con el tiempo, y toda su experiencia con las compras, había aprendido a identificar. Pero esa vez era diferente. No era una gran tienda, no era un lanzamiento especial, no era un carrito en la calle, era solo un anciano, una manta y una mercancía que parecía no tener precio, como objetos antiguos y olvidados. Cosas que ya nadie quiere volver a ver. Como ese reloj de bolsillo, tan viejo, tan interesante y llamativo, de una rara manera.

—¿En serio?— Cuestionó con el infaltable tono que usaba con los vendedores para sacarles más información del producto, por donde también se colaba cierto grado de curiosidad—. No le creo para nada, es… solo un viejo reloj.

—Créame, señorita— murmuró el anciano, sonriendo a través de su espesa barba blanca, que le recordaba a Santa Claus—. Con este reloj a su lado recibirá una agradable sorpresa a medianoche.

—¿Cómo la Cenicienta? —La niña interior de Mimi, que se negaba a dejarla sola, salió a flote con esas palabras.— ¿Con un príncipe? ¿Un carruaje?

—A decir verdad, no lo sé, puede pasar lo que sea— esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, quería saber de qué se trataba, pero ahí estaba la magia de la palabra sorpresa.

—Entonces ¿cómo sabe que pasan cosas buenas a medianoche?

—Porque el reloj siempre vuelve al otro día y me cuenta sus secretos.

—Pero…

—Usted misma lo descubrirá pronto.

El hombre comenzó a reír y Mimi pensó, sin malicia alguna, que tal vez el hombre estaba un poco mal de la cabeza. Quizás por eso olvidó por completo su verdadero objetivo, las compras navideñas, y se decidió a llevar el reloj, porque el anciano vendiendo cosas usadas y extrañas le daba pena, o quizás, porque realmente quería comprobar por si misma si lo de la sorpresa a medianoche era cierto o solo el delirio de un pobre viejo, pero necesitaba saberlo. Mimi partió de ahí dándole al hombre un poco más de lo que le cobró, sonriendo ampliamente y agitando la mano enérgicamente para despedirse, si era cierto y todo era real, volvería a tener una seria conversación con él. Pero, en ese momento, su mente solo quería adivinar el misterio del reloj.

* * *

.

 **Nota:** He vuelto, yay~

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, estos días son de locos xD

Por cierto, continua en el siguiente capítulo, así que ahí nos vemos /o/


	7. Y el segundo que lo acompañó

_**Imagen:** 60\. Interior de un paraguas. Propuesta por ShadowLights_

 _ **Personajes:** Yamato, Mimi_

* * *

Y el segundo que _lo acompañó_

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yamato la observó con la misma duda impresa en el rostro. No había mucho que explicar en su caso, era uno de esos días en que los ensayos duraban más de lo normal y ninguno se daba cuenta de la hora o simplemente la ignoraban, pero, respecto de la chica que tenía adelante, no tenía ni idea. Era media noche, estaba a las afueras de un centro comercial, con las gotas de lluvia y el frío apoderándose de ella, como si esperara un milagro; él nunca pensó que su amor por las compras la llevara tan lejos. Quizás era la locura de las fiestas.

—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte.

Entonces, ante su sorpresa, Mimi comenzó a reír. Ya era bastante extraño encontrarla en ese lugar y a esa hora, pero ¿qué se pudiera a reír? No era una situación graciosa, no entendía el chiste, si es que había uno, pero, incluso sintiéndose perdido del todo, una sonrisa logró escapar por sus labios. Ella era una chica extraña, pero era esa clase de rareza le resultaba de cierta manera fascinante. Las gotas de lluvia, cayendo sonoramente sobre su paraguas, le hicieron despegarse de la contagiosa risa para concentrarse en la situación, Mimi seguía siendo presa de la lluvia que no daba tregua. Sin pensarlo, movió el brazo que sostenía el paraguas y lo puso sobre ella; a Yamato no le importó mojarse con tal de salvar a la princesa en apuros.

—No lo malinterpretes, yo…

—Muy tarde, ¡ya lo hice!

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para tenerlo más cerca, de tal modo de poder compartir el paraguas.

—Ah, eres todo un casanova. Lo del paraguas es un clásico.

—Te dije que no lo malinterpretes— murmuró él, en tono cansado, como si ya no quisiera discutir, y no quería—. Pero, diga lo que diga, no me escucharás, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, que bien me conoces.

—Si tuviera otros pensamientos…— y ahí se detuvo.

Una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Yamato le dio todo el control de paraguas, se quitó su abrigo y lo pasó por los hombros ajenos.

—Haría eso.

Luego se situó frente a ella, quién estaba sorprendida, pero expectante, curiosa.

—Y esto.

Entonces acortó la distancia entre ambos, pero se detuvo cuando hubo escasos centímetros entre ambos rostros.

—Pero… no tengo otras intenciones…

Aunque solo era un juego, sintió que ya había acabado y que al final, él no era el ganador. Mimi tenía algo interesante, algo molesto, algo atrayente, algo que no podía explicar, pero iba allí el encanto de todo eso, encanto que lo hizo el perdedor.

—Yamato— lo llamó ella, suavizando la voz.

—¿Mmm?

—Eres la mejor sorpresa de medianoche que hubiese deseado.

No entendió a qué se refería, pero se contagió con su sonrisa, porque ¿quién no podría?

* * *

.

 **Nota:** Fue un intento de Mimato, espero que no haya salido tan mal como creo. Como les dije, es la continuación del otro, iba a ser todo en uno, pero era mucho(?)

Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus comentarios, para lo que quieran :33

Eso, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
